


The Hale pack

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Creeper Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, How Do I Tag, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, the bite, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: (Working title)Stiles and his father only been in Beacon Hills for 3 months when they met the small Hale Pack.





	The Hale pack

They moved to Beacon Hills 3 months ago, and from the moment his foot hit the ground he’s been in neck deep in supernatural bullshit. He found himself sat at the vets of all places wincing and glaring at the three werewolves, while the vet looked at the bite on his wrist “So is he going to die?” Asked a dark-haired boy  
“Sorry what?” Stiles asked as he looked back at the bite “YOU NEVER SAID I COULD DIE FROM THE BITE!” He yelled at the three guys hovering in the corner.   
“The bite doesn’t always take with some people, it can…”  
“I swear to god if I die I will haunt all three of you until you die of a heart attack.” He growled “AWO!” He cried out as he looked at the vet who was cleaning the bite.   
“Sorry.” The vet smiled softly at him.

After warping his arm up in a bandage the vet stood up and pulled his gloves off and headed over to the sink. “How long ago did you bite him, Derek?” The alpha werewolf in question turned to look at the vet as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“2 maybe 3 hours ago,” Derek tells him,   
“I think the bite will take just fine, you would be a pain by now if it wasn’t going to take.” He looks at Stiles who was frowning at his arm. The teen looked pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, the bite acts like a virus and moves through the blood changing the white blood cells first and then the red blood cells, it takes 12 hours to change a person to a werewolf and it’s the first hour that tells you if it will take or not. Deaton then looked to the wolves the small Hale pack and raised an eyebrow at all of them. “How come you ended up bite him?” He asked Derek.  
“He was stuck at the school when the wendigo attacked.” Derek’s uncle said Stiles thinks of the bite on his shoulder from the attack and how much that fucking hurts. “I didn’t mean to bite him but somehow his arm got in the way.” He glared at Stiles who looked at him wide-eyed.   
“HEY DON’T BLAME ME!” He yelled as he stopped off the table “Oooh whoa.” He mumbled as he swayed on the spot.   
“Whoa, there careful.” Deaton said as he stopped the teen from falling “You lost a bit of blood it’s normal to feel a little dizzy.” He tells him as he pressed his hand to his forehead, there was a slight fever but that was normal at this point. “Did you call his father?” Stiles' eyes widen as he looked at the wolves.   
“Yeah we called him; he’s on his way here,” Derek informs them both.   
“YOU CALL MY DAD!” The teen shouted at them, as he notices the flashing light arrive at the vets “W-Why did you call my dad?” He whimpered, the last thing he wanted was his father being dragged into his mess.   
“As I said you lost a lot of blood, you can’t drive yourself home and your father had a right to know,” Deaton said, Stiles, glared up at him and let out a small growl.   
“Yeah from me! Not from the man who bites me!”

The doors flew open as Stiles’ father stumbled in looking worse for wear; Stiles frowned as he watched his father stagger in. “Dad?” He had a large rip in his shoulder and was covered in dirt and blood. “DAD!” He cried out, as he rushes over to him forgetting that himself is woozy and falls to his knees just as his father passes out “DAD!” Younger wolf rushes over to Stiles and warped his arms around him and pulls him back as Derek and Peter help the sheriff up onto the table.   
“Looks like the rouge attacked,” Peter mumbled as he looked at the bite on the man’s shoulder.   
“Rouge what?” Stiles asked as Scott helped him to stand up. “Another wendigo?” Deaton put on another pair of gloves and went to work looking over Stiles’ father.  
“No there has been a rouge alpha running around,” Derek mumbled as he sighed looking from Stiles to the sheriff. “Sorry, it doesn’t seem to be your family’s night.”   
“No shit.” Stiles mumbled “Awo!” He cried out as he looked at the vet and sees him pull a needle out of his arm “What the hell was that for!”   
“I need to exam your father and you need to rest. Scott takes Stiles into my offices and places him on the couch.” Stiles frowned as he tried to push away from the wolf only to fall back into his arms and then sagged in Scott’s hold. The young dark-haired wolf scooped up Stiles and carried him into the vet’s offices and placed him on the sofa before covering him with a blanket.


End file.
